videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Overclocked/Tropes
This is a list of tropes in Overclocked. Tropes * Absurdly High Level Cap: Level 30 seems relatively low, but most chapters can be completed at about half that, and characters learn their final skills at level 16. Even accounting for the final chapter, most characters will be level 20 at the highest. * Action Girl: Several, most notably the Twilight Kid. * Adult Fear: Alex, who's about thirteen years old, goes out to defeat a mysterious alien being and never comes back. It's even worse when you find out what said being did to him. * All Cavemen Were Neanderthals: Averted. The caveman tribes of the Prehistory chapter are relatively advanced and show signs of early civilization; they already have agriculture and a barter economy, for one. Chief Grak, while a Barbarian Hero, is far from stupid. * Ambiguous Time Period: The game avoids specifying exactly when any given chapter takes place, though the general eras are fairly obvious. * Anachronism Stew: Too many examples to list. * And Then John Was A Zombie: And Then Alex Was Possessed By Nihilon. * Apocalypse How: Nihilon's ultimate goal is to pull off a Class Z. In the Worst Ending, he succeeds. * Arc Villain: Played with. The Final Bosses of the various chapters initially appear to be this, but in the Modern Day chapter, it's revealed that they're all avatars of Nihilon, the true Big Bad. * Arrogant Kung-Fu Guy: Wang Hon. Wouldn't be a Wuxia-themed chapter without one, after all. * Artistic License–Paleontology: The usual "cavemen and dinosaurs living together" mistake is made in the Prehistory chapter. Lampshaded by the Dog, of course. * As Long As There Is Evil: Nihilon's last words, though in this case it's more like "As Long As There Is Despair". * Awesome McCoolname: Luke Cosmo. * Badass Crew: Most of the parties qualify, but especially the final chapter, which features seven prior protagonists banding together to defeat Nihilon. * Big Bad: Nihilon. * Bittersweet Ending: The Neutral Ending and the Good Ending, with the former placing more emphasis on the "bitter" and the latter on the "sweet". * Bonus Boss: One for every chapter except for Dark Ages, Modern Day and Beyond Time. * Boss Rush: Beyond Time can play it straight or invert it. It's inverted if you choose Alex as the final protagonist and played straight if you don't. * Bounty Hunter: The Twilight Kid. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: The Dog does this once per chapter, usually to engage in some Lampshade Hanging or other such silliness. * Climax Boss: The various Nihilon avatars. * Cognizant Limbs: Nihilon's final form has two hands and a head to attack. * Cool Ship: Captain Whitebeard's S.S. Pearl and Luke Cosmo's Star Raven. * Decon-Recon Switch: The Modern Day chapter deconstructs a lot of RPG tropes, particularly the Kid Hero and the effect that fighting eldritch horrors would have on such a young mind. Then the Beyond Time chapter reconstructs it, with kind humans reaching out to help others. While Alex ultimately dies, he is freed of Nihilon's influence. * Demonic Possession: Nihilon possesses Alex at the end of the Modern Day chapter in order to use Alex's Psychic Powers and send avatars throughout time. * Despair Event Horizon: Alex crosses it upon losing to Nihilon, allowing the latter to possess him. Nihilon himself crossed it so hard at some point that he felt ending reality was the best solution. * Developers' Foresight: Many examples, especially relating to the Beyond Time chapter. * Duel Boss: Wang Hon. * Earn Your Happy Ending: The Good Ending. Nihilon is defeated, Alex is freed of despair in his final moments, and the whole gang can return to their home time periods and rest easy. * Everyone Calls Him "Barkeep": The Twilight Kid goes unnamed, though you can change the word "Twilight" to something else. * Evil Speech of Evil: Every one of Nihilon's avatars makes one. * Fate Worse Than Death: Alex, having realized the futility of fighting Nihilon, becomes a victim of Demonic Possession and has his Psychic Powers pushed to their limits in order to send Nihilon's avatars throughout time. * Fetch Quest: Several, as would be expected. * Fire, Ice, Lightning: The game's main elements are fire, ice, lightning, and wind. * Flunky Boss: One-Shot Jackson. * Spiritual Successor: To Live a Live, an obscure SNES JRPG featuring a similar premise.